In general, a blood purification system includes a dialysate supplying device that is installed in a machine room in a medical field such as a hospital. A dialysis monitoring device is installed in a separately arranged dialysis room (treatment room). The dialysate supplying device and the dialysis monitoring device are connected to each other by a pipe. The dialysate supplying device produces a dialysate with a predetermined concentration by using supplied clean water. A plurality of dialysis monitoring devices is installed corresponding to the number of blood purifiers (dialyzers) to perform dialysis treatment on patients, introduce the dialysate produced by the dialysate supplying device through the pipe, and supply the dialysate to the blood purifiers.
The dialysate is distributed and fed from the dialysate supplying device, installed in the machine room, to the plurality of dialysis monitoring devices, installed in the dialysis room. The dialysate is supplied to the dialyzers in each dialysis monitoring device. A blood purification system that distributes the dialysate produced in the machine room, as described above, to each dialysis monitoring device, is generally referred to as a “central system for a dialysis treatment”. A device that produces the dialysate for each of the blood purifiers (that is, each dialysis treatment patient) is generally referred to as a “personal dialysis device”.
In the related art, a technique has been suggested where the dialysate supplying device and each of the dialysis monitoring devices are electrically connected to each other. During a dialysis treatment process, a pipe cleaning process or a pipe disinfecting process, an electrical signal (process signal) is transmitted from the dialysate supplying device (supplying mechanism) to each of the dialysis monitoring devices (blood purification mechanisms). Each of the dialysis monitoring devices, upon receiving a predetermined electrical signal (process signal), performs an operation (driving of a pump or opening and closing of an electromagnetic valve) corresponding to the signal. See, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-16412.